Waiting Game
by PrincessPetticoat
Summary: Robin wants to see Regina in one of her Evil Queen dresses, but Regina develops a game out of it, and to much of Robin's frustration, he can't deny he enjoys it. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** hello! it's been a long while, but I am back with a short little outlaw queen ficlet for you all! This story will be taking place after the gang defeated Zelena and have all their memories back, only this time, they immediately went back to the Enchanted Forest. It will be four chapters long, and rated M for future chapters. Please read and review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

Robin loved those dresses. The ones Regina wore too tight, too fitting, so slimming in all the right places, dark and mysterious. He loved them. Robin got a glimpse of them for the first time during the missing year, and though it was a year full of bodacious corsets and deep colors painting her olive skin, it was never enough. He needed more. And ever since they got back to Fairytale Land, Regina hadn't worn a single one.

Well, she had. Just not all together. Towns and passerby almost all the time would fear her just based on her wardrobe so daring, so dark and fit as her evil nature. Now, Regina slipped a few leather pants, a corset or two in, never the whole deal. She reigned with her family now, her whole family, with a hero's mark to her name. Her past was still a part of her, but she would never let it dominate her soul again. She was new, still changing and growing through pure redemption, but damn, Robin loved those dresses. He missed those dresses all too much.

Robin's fleeting thoughts tumbled just as he tripped over a growing root in the dusty road, one of the main routes in the Enchanted Forest. Henry eyed him suspiciously, but needn't let his thoughts transpire, directing his attention back to his mother, who was leading him and Robin to the stables per his request.

With Henry in the Enchanted Forest, and the first time he ever tried to ride a horse with much fail, he was due for a second attempt. And who better to teach him than the equestrian master herself, Regina Mills?

Having ridden horses for years and years, starting just at her youth, Regina was overly delighted to see that Henry wanted to learn, and by her hand, too.

Reaching the stables, Henry nearly stumbled over himself as he ran to choose his steed.

Regina pulls out a horse as black as night for Robin, one with a little kick with sharp wits. She saw his eyes widen. But he's lived in the forest his whole life, how could he possibly be hesitant at all?

"Afraid of a horse, Locksley?" Regina taunted as she grabbed a saddle, not looking in his direction. Robin shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've never ridden."

A smile danced upon Regina's lips, her eyebrows arched in amusement. "All this time in the forest, and you've never ridden a horse? What about a pony?" She threw her head back with a deep, raspy laugh, still doing so as Robin attempted to defend himself. "Don't test me, your majesty," he managed to say while hiding a smile. Oh, he loved her laugh, too.

Regina placed a saddle on Henry's horse, the most whitest and purest out of all of them. As Henry placed a foot in the stirrup, Regina exclaimed with a smirk, "ready to learn and become the fastest, noblest Prince in all the land?"

"Oh, hell yes."

"Papa! I want to learn how to ride too!" The pairing turn their heads to a little Roland, running as fast as his tiny legs could take him right up to them. "Roland, my boy, why aren't you at the castle with Little John?" Roland shrugged. She only laughed, her head falling back at the child. "Her majesty here was going to teach her boy to ride a horse, Roland."

"You want to learn how to ride, Roland?" Regina asked, kneeling down to his level, motherly tone thick on her tongue. Roland looked up to his papa and then turned to her in awe. "Why did papa call you 'majesty'?" he asked innocently.

Robin kneeled down, cupping a hand around Roland's ear, holding him steady as he giggled. After a short moment, Roland's eyes widened and let out a gasp. "You're a _queen_? Wow!"

The little boy immediately grabs Regina's hand and squeals, placing a tiny kiss on her knuckles. Regina went red, not used to this affection all too much. She was glad that she was able to spend more time with the boy, as she only saw him briefly in the missing year and what little time they spent in Storybrooke. She chuckled softly and pinched his cheek, "you can just call me Regina."

Roland's face lit up. "Queenie Regenie!" Roland chanted, "Queenie Regenie, Queenie Regenie!" he continued, skipping away to the horses.

"Well," Regina breathed a laugh to match Robin's at her side, standing up to full posture, "if Roland is learning, then so are you," she directed at him.

In moments, Regina held Roland's giddy form in her grasp, plopping him down on a dusty brown pony, the color of a sunset. "What's its name?"

"Her name is Hélie," she says with a giggle when the horse licks the tips of Roland's tiny fingers from his outstretched hand. "I think she likes you," she says, ruffling his hair before turning to Henry.

"Henry? Watch Roland, alright? We will be right behind you."

"'We'? With one horse?" Robin questions with an eyebrow raised, pointing toward a lone steed as he approached her. Regina swallowed and gained composure, a threatening yet lustful look overtook her features, "you're getting on with me," she said, pulling the reins of the dark horse closer to them. Regina hopped on with ease, scooting forward so there was enough room for him behind her. "How many opportunities do you get to ride with the Queen?" she smirked.

Robin mirrored her smug smile and clambered up behind her, her back flush to his warm chest. Both their hearts were beating madly, in sync with the horse's hooves as they began to walk. They were a good twenty feet behind Henry and Roland who were riding side by side. They both felt each other smiling at Roland ahead of them, giggling excitedly as he held the reins with pure happiness.

If Regina were to be in her past Evil Queen mindset, she would burn anyone to ashes if they spoke of how she leaned in a little closer to Robin as they rode through the forest. His chest fit so perfectly in the curve of her back and she let out a small sigh. It was, it was perfect and right and everything in between the words 'pure' and 'happiness'. His hands rested gently on her leather-clad hips, holding himself steady as Regina navigated them through the forest.

The way she felt under him, he could imagine it was similar; better, even, if she were beneath him completely, letting her give herself to him wholly. He's wanted to hold her like this for so long, intimacy radiating from her soul. Robin wanted to consume it. He wanted her.

They were only just briefly exclusive in Storybrooke after they defeated the Wicked Witch. What with the war that was brewing in the town, they didn't have much time to be together. But now, enjoying the view of the vast forest with the woman of his dreams pressed up against him, they had all the time in the world.

Regina went rigid as Robin's hands began to move up and over her arms, only to rest over her own on the reins. She didn't flee or falter. She liked the spark she felt exploding in her stomach, the way her cheeks tingled with redness, how her heart felt stronger than ever. She liked his hands there, so close to locking in the perfect puzzle of second chances. She liked it, she liked it so she leaned in more.

Regina felt his breath along her neck, contrasting the cool breeze around them. She tried so hard to keep an eye on Henry and Roland, but they were doing fine, laughing merrily along just a few yards away. Henry was already acting like a big brother even though he and Roland have only known each other for such a short while.

So she felt herself turning her head into Robin, his nose on her temple, breathing in her sweet scent of honey and apples. There was also some sort of spicy scent in her hair that drove him mad. He inched closer to her delicate frame, biting his lip as he felt more of her.

His hands flew to her hips again, wrapping around her stomach suddenly when Regina pulled the reins and kicked, making the horse bolt in seconds. Robin felt the dancing smirk upon her lips when they took off, well past the two boys staring at them in awe. The horse jerked into a full run, kicking up dirt as it went flying past dozens of pine, all a blur. That familiar frown she wore was completely gone, only a smile to take its place. He could drown in it.

They come to a stop when they see the castle in the distance, Regina's balcony in view. "Quite a rocky start we had there, yeah?" Robin said, his arms unraveling from her waist. Regina felt further away from him though he was still pressed against her.

"Well, yes. I mean, I _did_ try to kill you," she exclaimed in a daring tone. Robin quirked a brow, "way to pepper in that fact, m'lady."

Regina raised her brows and looked off to the side, urging him to continue. "But," he hesitated for a moment, "it wasn't all that bad since I got to look at you in those dresses."

Regina licked her lips. "Which one was your favorite?"

Robin suppressed a groan. "The black one. Low cut," he rasped, brushing his lips to her neck, "with feathers and," he trailed open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder, "leather. Tight leather."

Regina let out a shuddered breath, her mind racing with thoughts all conspiring against each other. She composed herself, hiding a smirk beneath trembling lips, turning to him enough to feel his hot breath on her mouth. They locked eyes for a long moment. She got off the horse.

Robin sat there oblivious, blinking a few times at himself before he shook off the dumb pose he was in, sitting straight. He watched her conjure another horse to which she hopped on. She led the horse a few steps forward towards the boys who had just caught up to them. She whipped her head around, "now, Locksley, if you picked up anything I've said the whole time we were riding, though I doubt it very much what with your eyes lurking to other places apart from the task at hand, you'll make it back just in time for supper," she finished with the click of her tongue, her hips swaying along with the horses steps, and Robin shook his head reminding himself for the umpteenth time that his safety was a lot more important than how her body continues to entrance him.

He made it back to the castle with a few bruises, and wouldn't dare let Regina know that he fell off the horse once or twice behind her. Or even the matter that he has fallen for her deeply, completely, too.

* * *

They gathered around a rather large table in the dining hall, the top of it lined with a feast fit for a thousand armies. Regina sat in between the boys with Robin across from her, and the rest of the royal family snuggling in close next to each other.

Robin brought his Merry Men along too, and Emma could have sworn the whole kingdom could've been there. Though she focused more on the food put out in front of her, grimacing as she was reminded about the meal she shared with Snow and Lancelot. She chose a salad.

The night pressed on with jokes that made everyone sputter on wine, stories that left worrisome folk shuddering in their boots. But most of all, the talk of the night all came from Roland, chipping away at his Papa and Regina.

" - I saw them, they got reaaaal close," Roland exclaimed unbeknownst to how Regina or Robin felt. The whole table chuckled as Roland continued to talk up a storm about the pair, embarrassing his father when he announced that Regina had to teach him how to ride.

"- and Papa, you know I'm a better horsie rider than you!" he pointed in fake-accusation to his father, who put up his hands in defense with a laugh.

"So what do you think about Regina and -" Snow started next to Roland before his light, flitting voice subdued her own. "Oh, Gina? She's real pretty," he said, turning to Regina herself with the biggest smile.

"Papa thinks she's really pretty too," he mumbled to himself as he shoved a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth. Regina blinked. "What was that, Roland?" Robin asked, flustered. He refused to make eye contact with her.

"You think Gina's the prettiest queen in all the land," Roland answered, still looking at his plate as if it was something of unimportance. Regina clasped her hands in front of her mouth. "Tell me, thief, when did you tell your son this?"

"Oh he didn't tell me," the boy cut in, "I can just see it. The way he looks at you. His face is so silly, too," he starts to giggle, cheeks a cherry red and probably hurting with all the smiling he's been doing that night.

"Ah ha," Regina followed slowly, her eyes trailing back to Robin's. He chewed the inside of his lip as he felt hot redness creep up his neck. He looked at her and lost it.

"Can you blame me, m'lady?" he said, his accent thick and inviting. Regina tightened her jaw. "I can rip your heart out, thief," she taunted.

"You already have it," Robin breathed and Regina knew he meant all of him. She felt the blood rush through her veins. She could feel her heartbeat pulsing behind her eyelids. Oh, she had him alright. But he wouldn't have her, not yet. Just not quite yet.

Later, Robin caught up with Regina who was taking Henry to bed. When she saw him she pushed Henry along to his room, "go on Henry," she said, kissing the top of his head, "I'll be right there."

Regina turned to Robin fully with her arms crossed in front of her chest. He looked deeply into her eyes before pressing his lips to her own. She melted into him, kissing him like they've done this for years and years, but with the same amount of passion as the first. It was familiar and intoxicating, the way he parted her lips to let his hot tongue slip in. He was undoing her at the stitching of her plump, parted lips completely submissive to his own.

Robin pulled her close and she let him. She let him have her now, only giving him doses of her in increments, wanting him to fall to the edge of the earth right before her. She opened her eyes before his lips left her own, staring into his blue that she's sure she's drowned in already.

Robin held her arms and shook them with assurance, "so I'll see you later, with one of those dresses?"

"Later?" Regina drawled. "Later," he repeated. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him firmly. After a moment, they parted slowly, Robin's eyes fluttering open to meet heavy ones. He could never get over them. He could never get over her.

"As you wish," she rasped before retreating. The further she stepped away, marking a path for Henry's room, the more the rules of her wicked game set in stone. Oh, she'd give him what he wanted. But good things come to those who can wait, and Regina hoped he learned this when he went to look for her that night in her bedchambers, empty, only to be found sleeping soundlessly next to her son in the other room. He almost missed the small smirk that lingered on her lips as she slept, knowing he was just unraveling at the seams as he watched her sleep until dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback, favorites, and follows! Please keep them coming as they fuel me to continue to update this story every other day!

* * *

Well after morning broke in the castle and all of its residents were up and about, Robin made his way to the dining hall for breakfast. Roland was already dressed and ready for the day, tagging along with the Merry Men as they looked after him that morning when Robin was absent. It wasn't like the thief to be unpunctual, but he was caught up in watching the queen sleep until the sun barely rose through the windows.

He was able to escape the bedchambers before she and his son stirred, thankfully enough. He fell asleep in a chair near the door, and the dull pain in his neck that morning told him that he slept in quite an uncomfortable position. But he did not mind, he spent most of the night watching Regina sleep soundly, curled next to her son with fists tucked underneath her jaw. He remembered her hair falling into her eyes and having the urge to tuck it back behind her ear so he could get a better look at her peaceful stature, but he thought best of it. He didn't want to wake her when she looked so at ease, and so beautiful.

Robin nearly stumbled into Charming as he walked through the corridor in a daydream of the image of the sleeping queen. "Ah, I was just looking for you," Charming announced.

"What can I be of service?" Robin asked.

"Well, Granny is about to serve breakfast, and Snow would really like Regina to join us. Do you think you could fetch her from her chambers?"

Robin nodded curtly. "Of course," he said and made a u-turn in his path, making his way to her room just a few doors down the hall. He supposed this could be the opportune moment to confront her about not keeping her word about seeing him the night before.

Regina overheard the thief and prince down the hall as she peered out of the crack in her doorway. She knew Robin was going to mention her absence in her own bedchambers, but she did not want to give him a chance to turn the tables on the game she was playing.

She only wanted to make him wait longer, longer until he couldn't take not being able to see her in one of her dresses and rip it off completely in the process.

Regina looked down at herself, only half-dressed. Her ears perked at the sound of footsteps coming closer, none-other than Robin's. She smiled guilefully to herself and took a step back towards her mirror, leaving the door only slightly ajar, just enough for the thief to peek in.

Robin made his way to her door, fist raised to knock on the wood. His hand stopped mid-knock when he noticed that it was open, and he could see right inside. Regina's mirror was tilted just so, giving Robin the perfect view of the woman, Regina Mills, half-naked right before his eyes. Did she even know he was watching her?

But her eyes locked with his in mere seconds, a smirk dancing on her lips as she began to move her hands over her sides, trailing them over her lace-covered breasts, that weren't doing very much covering. Her lips parted ever so slightly as she tilted her head back, exposing her neck and collarbone that Robin had the intense hunger to attack.

He quickly looked around the corridor in case of anyone approaching, though it was empty except for him. They were all downstairs for breakfast, he thought, and remembered he came there to retrieve Regina, but that thought escaped him the moment he saw her in just her underwear. The meal could wait.

Robin never saw Regina bare, or nearly bare before, but close to it. They never really had time for each other in Storybrooke, and it wasn't even a thought then. Now, it was all he could think about. He wanted to get lost in her, learn her patterns, what she liked and what she didn't. He wanted to know what made her lose her breath, and he desired to be the person who could make her do just that. Unfortunately, his feet stood planted into the ground, his thoughts the roots ever-growing beneath him. He was too filled with admiration upon looking at her to move at all.

Regina nibbled on her lower lip, sucking on it playfully. She knew how to push Robin's buttons, she loved that she had that power over him. It was why she was playing mind games with him in the first place. Though they never have been truly intimate with each other, Regina wanted to see if she could push him off the brink of insanity just by switching on her charm, but never letting him taste what she had to offer. Not yet. She hoped he would have her with lavish lust that it poured out of him, with his hands becoming the pure definition of want, and his mouth communicating his need for her with such force against her lips.

She cups her breasts in her hands and squeezes them gently. Robin has to bite back a groan at the sight of her coming undone just by her own hands. One of her hands trailed its way up her neck and into the soft tousles of hair to which she pulled back and, oh, Robin swore he heard his name drip from her lips in a whisper.

Though Regina was torturing him like this for her own quipping pleasure, she couldn't help but to feel so undisciplined, so tantalizing, so _bad._ She felt warmth pool at the base of her stomach at the thought of her thief watching her touch herself. She couldn't get off track from her little scheme, but she also couldn't defy the fun and pleasure that came along with it. Her eyes locked with his again, eyelids heavy with pleasure.

Regina picked up a pair of black thigh-high stockings that were set neatly next to her mirror and slipped them on. She made sure Robin got a good view of her ass as she bent down, slowly pulling up the material until she reached her thighs. She released her thumbs from the material with a flick, fastening the stockings to her garter belt. Bringing her eyes to Robin through the mirror, she snapped them to her thighs, loud enough to hear. She moaned and bit her lower lip at the pain-turned pleasure.

Her thighs turned red and stung, though Regina continued to tease around her panty line. Her fingers grazed the edge of the material, letting out a soft whimper that sent Robin whirling. His erection was throbbing in his jeans, his want overflowing out of every pore in his body. He had to have her. He wanted to ravish her, press her flush against his chest, soaking in her sweet smell, letting his hands wander the atlas of her skin.

Just as he was about to shove open the door and take her in his arms, Regina saw his movements, and with the flick of her wrist, she slammed the door shut right in his face. It automatically locked and bolted, so there was no way for the thief to enter, no matter how skillful he was at lock picking. It was sealed with magic, closed like the opportunity to have her as Robin wanted even more as he pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the door. He let out a dejected sigh, he had to get control of himself. He was surely going mad.

* * *

After Robin watched the queen unravel before him, leaving him in fits of frustration, he made his way to the dining hall. He was sure Regina was going to follow behind him within moments to join in for breakfast, but she did not show up at all.

At least, until Robin left, according to one of the Merry Men who gratefully stayed behind to help clean up the meal.

She was toying with him, he thought, and on purpose too. Robin would give anything to get a glimpse of her beautiful body before him. And he knew that she knew he wanted that, and so, Regina was no where to be found until that afternoon.

He caught her picking flowers with Roland while walking through the castle grounds. The garden was breathtaking, marked out with stone and vines, leading one to the colors of beautiful flowers that surely went on for miles.

Robin leaned against a birch tree, a smile dabbling on his lips, taking the scene in.

Roland was trying to grab a daisy that was out of reach, and Regina watched him struggle a bit, tongue jutted out the side of his mouth with concentration. She let out a laugh and leaned over, picking the small flower and giving it to eager hands.

The boy brought it up to his nose and inhaled the sweet scent deeply. After a mere second he let out a tiny sneeze. Roland stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and shoved the daisy out to Regina.

"I don't like daisies," he grumbled, and Regina could only smile at the young child. As Regina rose from eye level, she caught a figure in the distance, who now began to approach her. There was no way she could get out of this now.

Smoothing her blouse, she spoke to Roland, "why don't you go play with Henry over there instead?" She pointed towards Henry with his friend Grace in the lush field a little below the gardens.

Roland sniffled, "okay," and skipped off toward the other children.

Regina immediately pivoted in her step, her heels hitting stone loudly as she made her way through the doors of the castle. Though teasing the thief was all good fun, she did not want to be confronted, or blackmailed. She had no idea what Robin had in mind, so she walked.

Robin followed after the queen, she couldn't get away from him this time. He was so over his head for the temptress, and he severely couldn't get control of himself. He stopped at the end of a rose bush and plucked the deepest, reddest rose he could find, and continued on.

Following her into the castle, Regina rounded a corner, but Robin caught up quickly and snatched her by the waist. He finds a hidden section of the hallway and pulls her in. Regina let out a yelp as Robin pinned her against the stone wall, the cool, hard rock digging into her back.

Her chest rose heavily, she was sure she could get away. Magic bubbled within her but she suppressed it, the pressure of Robin's weight on her had her flushed in the cheeks - and she couldn't deny she loved the feeling.

With a free hand, Robin holds up the rose below her nose. Regina let out a low chuckle and scoffs, "this isn't a simple token that can just grant your wish to bed me."

She took the rose anyway, holding it at her side loosely by the top of the stem. The thief leaned against the stone with his forearm, and his other hand making home at her waist. He could feel her labored breaths beneath his touch. He smirked.

Robin leaned so that his mouth was right next to her ear and breathed, "I think you liked doing it just as much as I liked watching it."

Regina quirked a brow.

"I saw you this morning," he waits a moment and whispers again, "and I know you did it on purpose."

Regina hummed, adjusting her weight to her other leg. Robin stifled a groan at the friction, her leg brushing against the aching in his lower abdomen. "Your observations don't earn you anything, thief."

He let out a huff. How could this woman torture him so? He should be angry, really, but he only wanted her more. "You _owe_ me," was all he could manage to gloat. Regina rolled her eyes, ah, she loved this. She loved reducing him to bittersweet pieces of mush, just a puppy looking for a home. Poor thing.

"A queen doesn't _owe_ anything, to anyone, for that matter, either," she quipped.

Her low eyes met his and waited a long moment before answering, "and I thought you wanted to see me in one of my dresses?"

"That can wait," he responds immediately, moving in to seize her lips with his own, but he was not fast enough. Regina pressed a finger to his mouth, "and so can _you_, my dear."

Her eyes glistened with lust as she dragged her finger down his lips, the nail scraping down his chin before she abruptly grabbed his jaw. Sparks of the evil queen she once was sizzled in her veins, the thrill of having control over someone rose within her. Control over someone she could trust. Someone she loved. Wait. _Loved?_ Could Regina ever truly love again?

She let out a shuddered breath and looked into the outlaw's eyes. They pierced her with want, need, passion . . . and something else. His skin felt hot in her grasp, she felt blood pulse in her fingertips, and breath lodge in her throat that threatened to escape but she wouldn't let it just yet. She leaned up on her toes and took his bottom lip in her teeth and bit down, hard. Regina dragged the flesh excruciatingly slow, and she could feel the vibration of Robin's groan beneath her hand.

She clawed at his neck and sucked on his lip, the taste of metal pooling beneath her tongue. God, she fucking loved it. And Robin did too. He practically melted in her touch, so vexed and bursting with fervor.

Her lips and teeth left his mouth with a small pop, a string of blood-mixed saliva dripping from Robin's lip to Regina's own before she licked it clean. She lifted her hand to his chest, rose still in grip, and said huskily, "you'll get your queen soon, outlaw. All of her," she breathed, "you'll just have to be patient."

With this, she left him stunned and breathless. She pushed him away with ease, his hands leaving her loosely. She walked off blooming with satisfaction, leaving Robin weak in the knees, still staring at the spot where she just was.

Regina walked a ways down the hall to her seamstress. She knew _exactly_ what she wanted her dress to be like.

* * *

Robin hadn't seen Regina for the next three days. To say the least, it was driving him insane. They were together for god's sake! He didn't think Regina would go to such an extent to compel him to madness.

He couldn't think straight, his mind reeling with thoughts of when she will reveal herself, clad with a sexy dress that was too exposing and tight in all the right places. Robin couldn't even focus on the task at hand, as he was out hunting for any remaining flying monkeys with Charming.

The prince turned to him, patting him on the back, "what's wrong, mate?"

Robin sighed, "Regina."

"Ah," Charming nodded, "I haven't seen you two together much lately. Something happened between the two of you?"

The thief chuckled half-heartedly, "rather something _didn__'__t_ happen." He sighed again and stopped in his path. Charming turned to him with concern, "Robin you can tell me what's going on."

Robin nodded, "I know, I know, it's just that . . . Regina's been - well she's been kind of, _resisting _me."

A quizzical look spread across the prince's face. "How so?"

Robin rubbed at his temples, his eyes squeezed shut in thought. He never really talked about Regina to anyone. He's mentioned her to the Merry Men every so often, but they are still weary of the relationship, Robin's noted, but they were adapting slowly but surely.

It was awkward for Robin, too, seeing as he was just so damn sexually frustrated with the woman. And to talk about it? Jesus, it only made it worse.

"She's making me . . . wait."

Charming let out a laugh, "ah ha. The queen torturing you in not her evil ways, but physically? That does sound pretty afflicting."

"Tell me about it," Robin groaned, "and it _is_ evil. God, help me."

"Seems to me Regina's got you right in her grasp. But anyway, do you know why she's doing that?"

Robin nodded again and rubbed his eyes, "yes, it's a little game she's playing, that she thinks is so utterly amusing. I just need to figure out something to get her back. Catch her when she least expects it."

Charming pondered for a moment, "what about when she puts Henry to bed?" Robin's face gave the prince signal to continue, "I mean, you can sneak into her room when she tucks him in. When she comes back, she wouldn't even expect it."

Robin placed a hand on the royal's shoulder, "you're a lifesaver."

Charming laughed, "seriously. Good luck." Robin laughed along with him, "god knows I'll need it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Just going to say that I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter ;) this fic is now officially rated M!

* * *

Regina spent much more time at the seamstress than she intended, only an hour late to dinner, but with handfuls of baby clothes for Snow who was delighted to take. Snow tackled Regina in a hug at the surprise, and she was hesitant at first, but obliged, wrapping her arms around the girl.

A smile was stuck to Regina's lips all the way to Henry's room, the thought of Robin seeing her in her new dress had her stomach doing somersaults. It would be done and fitted within a couple days, and Regina honestly wasn't sure if Robin could hold out that long, but he was a man, who's been through as many hardships and wars as the next - so he could hold out a few more days.

After putting Henry to bed, Regina entered her own bedchambers for the night (And these past nights, Regina would not let Robin sleep next to her, just to torture him so). She changed out of her leather pants and blouse, and took the pins out of her hair. Now that they were back in Fairytale Land, Regina wanted to change things up a bit, and bring back her long, curly hair from earlier days in the Enchanted Forest.

Stepping out from under the lump of clothes beneath her feet, she heard something shuffle behind her. Regina stiffened, arms paused above her head, pins stilled in her hands, before continuing. She placed her hair pins on her vanity before returning to her mirror, brushing out the curls until they were light waves.

Regina heard the floor creak once, twice, but saw no one. She put her brush back and ran her fingers through her hair. Turning around, she was immediately captured by arms that snaked around her form. She let out a shriek that not one person in any of the seven kingdoms could believe came from the queen. But she settled into the hold when the familiar scent of forest lingered around her.

Robin lays a kiss to her neck, "hello, your majesty."

Regina half rolled her eyes, instantly thinking of the spell that conjured smoke as a transportation device to poof her out of there. When Robin slipped a hand around her stomach to grab her waist, and another trailing up her ribcage to cup a breast, Regina was at loss for any type of spell in the book.

Robin trailed a path of open-mouth kisses from her shoulder to her pulse point and sucked and nibbled there, leaving Regina in a puddle of desire. His grip tightened on her, the feel of her skin sparked beneath his touch, radiating heat and sweat and everything in between.

Regina practically dissolved in his touch, his fingers achingly inching towards her waistline, and she was putty. There was difficulty in thinking, her mind clouded with the craving of more, more of his hands on her chest, waist, stomach, everywhere from head to toe. She wanted to be touched everywhere and she was weak. He made her weak and he broke her.

She could feel him hardening against the back of her thigh and she groaned, his fingers scratching at her flesh, pawing at her hips as he attacked her neck and collarbone with bites and kisses all wet and sloppy.

The thief moved his hand beneath her bra, and the skin on skin contact made Regina nearly collapse. She leaned against him more heavily now, unable to find the strength to hold herself upright but she didn't care. She was drowning and she would let him take her down further until she could breathe no more.

Robin smiled into her shoulder when she laid her head against his, her nose buried into the crook of his neck leaving hot, labored breaths that made him stifle a moan. He flicked his thumb over a hardening nipple, pinching and squeezing, enjoying all the sounds and expletives that spilled from the queen's lips. She had an arm around his neck, hand fisted into his hair, she pulled him into a searing kiss full of tongue and saliva. Biting his lower lip seductively, she smiled into him when he let out a low groan at the base of his throat. There was a throbbing that was stirring in Regina's lower abdomen and she needed him, she needed him _now_. She was aching for him, and undeniably wet, and she was sure if he didn't make a move within seconds, it would drip down her thighs.

The demand for air was becoming increasingly powerful, so Robin broke the kiss and tended back to her neck. Regina shoved the hand that dared to linger at her waistline into her lace panties. Robin let out a groan when he found that she was soaking, that he was able to make her come undone like this.

"Oh, god," Regina whimpered into his ear. Her other hand moved to grab the one that was pawing her breast and squeezed. She loved bits of pain that came with pleasure, and for them to come from her thief, it sent her mind whirling even more.

She moved her hand atop his when he found her clit, guiding him into a steady rhythm. Robin bit his lip at the queen, her showing him what she liked and where she liked it - she was not one for the longevity of foreplay.

Regina sighed into Robin, arching her back when he'd increase the speed of his hand, lessen or intensify the pressure. He was certainly a man with good hands. Without warning, Robin slipped two fingers into her that made her jolt in his arms, her ass grinding against his erection that had Robin biting down hard on her shoulder. He moved his fingers in a beckoning motion, his whole hand coated in her juices, and she was lost.

Regina nibbled at Robin's earlobe and moaned his name, her hand back in his hair, her other clawing at his forearm, urging him to move faster, harder, send her over the edge and _oh, god_.

"Fuck," she hissed when he palmed her clit in sync with his fingers. She was close, so close, but she needed more of him, yet she couldn't give him the satisfaction just yet. So she leaned into him more, his body heated and flush against hers and he moved faster, the friction of his palm so delicious, she rocked her body in motion to create more of it.

"Robin, I'm gonna - I -"

Robin seized her mouth in a potent kiss, swallowing her screams as her body quivered beneath his hand. She bent over in pleasure, and he followed through, kissing his way back to her shoulders, moving her hair to one side to expose more skin. Her climax shook her with waves of vibration and warmth. She felt wetness pool into his hand and she came again, his fingers still moving rapidly within her as she came down from the high.

Her eyes were screwed shut and she didn't even notice until her body calmed, limp in Robin's grasp. He pulled her up to a stance when he thought she had some of her strength back, but her legs were like jelly and she fell into him, her head on his shoulder and their arms all in a tangle. With two fingers he pulled her chin up to kiss her softly, more languid and slow this time, brushing the stray hairs out of her eyes.

She smiled up at him and he smiled that stupid, stupid fucking smile that damned thief had. It was until now she showed her vulnerability for him. That's when she still felt him hard against her stomach. Shit. She had to get out of there, she may have submitted to him for a short while, but she couldn't let the beauty of her plan rot away now. But what was the spell again?

Her mind was still whirling with pleasure, and Regina could feel him pull her closer to him.

_What was that spell?_

He took her hands and moved them lower, over his chest, his muscles, oh, his muscles -

_Come on, Regina. You__'__re a damn sorceress. What was that spell?_

Her hands crackled with magic, purple smoke swirling, and she caught Robin's eyes once he realized what she was doing and he grabbed for her, but she was already gone.

He stood there, stunned and unsatisfied. Again. Robin developed a whole other reason why Regina Mills should have the title the "Evil" Queen.

* * *

"How'd it go?"

Snow watched Charming intently when he entered the room that evening, coming back from the hunt.

"Good," he replied, "we couldn't find anymore of those monkeys, except for one, but it had already taken a fall."

The princess was tugging on a little blue hat onto baby Neal, one that came along with many others that Regina had given her in the most elaborate gift basket. "Regina gave me this, and these," she gestured toward the pile of clothing that she folded neatly on the settee by the window. "Wasn't that sweet of her?"

Charming smiled and nodded, moving to sit beside Snow on the bed, holding Neal's head as she adjusted the little blue hat. "Robin said they've been having some problems -"

Snow sat up, mouth parted slightly. Charming continued, eyebrows raised, " - in the bedroom."

The princess was slack-jawed, "oh my god."

"I know, but I gave him some advice. I went to go see him after dinner, but I couldn't find him. He must've went after her," Charming rubbed his face with his hands, "nothing like giving relationship advice to a thief who wants to bed the queen, huh?"

Snow shook her head, bewildered at the thought. "I should mention this to Tink. She'd throw a party -"

"She'd throw a fit! You know she'd glue those together by the side if she could. And if she found out they were having problems . . ."

"She'd fix it, though, wouldn't she? Tink would definitely help them out."

Charming shook his head with a laugh, arms crossed over his chest, "she's _not_ their relationship counselor -"

" - Well someone should be! They're just so happy together," Snow sighed, snuggling the baby closer in her arms.

"They are, Robin just said that Regina's messing with him, playing a little waiting game."

Snow went wide-eyed and got up, walking over to the crib to set baby Neal down. She turned towards the prince, "coming from Regina, that _is_ a little torturous." They burst out in fits of laughter, silently hoping Robin wouldn't move kingdoms if something didn't happen soon.

* * *

Regina's special trip to the summer palace was definitely worth it. It was a beautiful secluded place, with no disturbances or the two idiots dawdling around. Paradise.

It was also a perfect place to try on her dress as it was finished by the seamstress that morning. She stood on a stool in front of a large mirror, letting two ladies dress and fit her.

The dress was beautiful, startlingly so. The whole of it was black, but the back of it cascaded down, longer than any other part of the dress, trailing off into deep red feathers that swept the floor. The front was tight, accentuating every curve. Regina fiddled with the remarkable beading along the neckline that swooped so low it could've been indecent for anyone. It was perfect.

She supposed Robin had waited long enough, what with it being nearly two weeks of seeing him with his head down, practically water in her hands anytime he got close to her. Oh, she had him. She had him good.

Her thoughts dispersed when she noticed something green coming closer behind her in the mirror. She gestured the women away, grabbing her skirts and turning around to meet a full-sized Tinkerbell.

The fairy's wings fluttered behind her as she balanced herself to normal size. She raised her brows and pointed with her wand, "trying that on for Robin?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, "what?"

"Snow told me about you two," Tink was delighted to say. Of course that damned princess found out and told her. "How did she know?"

"Her prince probably, since he was with Robin two days ago."

Regina rolled her eyes and took a step down from the stool, "that whole family can't keep their mouths shut." Tink couldn't hide her smile, nearly knocking the queen over as she grabbed her arms, "so it's true then?!"

"Well, Snow said you're playing some game with him, and I can only assume this dress is part of it. Oh Regina," Tink guided her friend to the mirror so they could both get a better look at her, "he'll love it."

Regina looked down to hide her smirk, "I know."

* * *

Two days. It had been two days since Robin had seen Regina last. Even Roland was asking why she wasn't with him as much, and the fact that the damned woman had him counting down the days until she would finish this game of hers was mind-boggling.

He had heard that she was at the summer palace that morning, but would return before lunch. It was nearly dinner time then, so she must've been back by now. Robin wouldn't fully know, though, since she hid every movement of hers from him like _she_ was the thief in the relationship.

And how could she leave him like that? Out of all the cruel things the woman has done in her reign, that was by far the worst in Robin Hood's book. He tried to rid the thought of her unraveling at the seams in his arms, the way her body trembled beneath him. And then she simply left. She was a merciless temptress, alright.

Robin stuffed his face into his hands, he probably looked so pathetic - alone in an isle of books in the vast library in the highest tower of the castle. He wondered if Regina kept self-help books, because Robin was on the brink of needing one.

Roland skidded his way to his papa, a handful of books in his grasp. Some toppled over onto the floor to which the boy nearly tripped over. "Woah, Roland!" Robin chuckled, grabbing the boy before he fell face first into a pile of tales of princes and princesses, dragons and foes.

Roland giggled, but his laughter fell short when he looked at his papa. He dropped his remaining books without hesitation and grabbed Robin's cheeks. "Papa you look sad."

The thief smiled into the little hands that held his face, "I'm not sad my boy, I just miss Regina." Roland pouted and moved to leave his papa's hold, "you should write her a letter," he mumbled. Robin's hands tightened around his son, his eyes lit up, "wait, Roland," he said, pulling the boy up to carry him, "if I write one, do you think you could give it to her for me?"

Roland's hands flew to his father's cheeks again, "yes! She will love it papa."

Robin tried to hide his smile, "I know."

* * *

As Regina was getting ready for supper, there was a small, tiny knock on her door.

"Come in."

Tiny fingers grasped the large door and the figure emerged, a little timid Roland padded his way into her room. "Gina? I've got something for youuuuu," Roland dawdled, rocking back and forth on his heels. Regina was surprised to see the boy, let alone so giddy over something he was clearly excited about.

"What is it, Roland?" she asked, bending down to his level. He pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to her. "It's from papa!"

"Oh," was all she could muster, standing upright and turning away, opening up the words that already had Regina grinning like a fool. If he was begging, she thought, if he was -

She unfolded the paper and read. He _was_ begging. She bit her lip and folded the letter, tucking it into her bodice.

"Roland, could you please step outside for a moment? I'm going to write your papa a letter back, okay?" The body nodded eagerly, dashing out the door in seconds. Regina turned towards her vanity and sat down, pulling out a piece of parchment and quill to write a letter to her head-over-heels thief.

She simply wrote "tonight" on it and folded it up. But then, she had a vicious idea. Regina bit her lip again and stood up swiftly, tugging up her skirts. She pulls off her lace underwear and places an illusion spell on it. From lace to fur, Regina could say that her undergarments looked quite well for a teddy bear to Roland. She had to choke back a throaty laugh, Robin would die at this. Regina definitely wouldn't mind playing more games with him in the future.

She called Roland back into her room, and when she handed Roland it along with the letter, his eyes lit up in pure happiness that his papa were to receive an adorable stuffed teddy bear.

"Papa will love it!" the boy squealed, hugging the stuffed animal close to his chest.

Regina could only smile. "Indeed he will."

After Roland left Regina's bedchambers, he made a beeline towards his papa who was walking in the downstairs corridor. He skips towards Robin and holds up the letter and "teddy bear."

"Papa, look what Gina got you!"

Robin took a step back. _What? How could she - ?_

"Papa can I play with it?"

Robin's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Uh, no, Roland," he stutters, grabbing at the lace panties and letter. And he has to swallow the lump in his throat because they're still warm.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** here it is, the smut that everyone (mostly Robin himself) has been waiting for! Special thanks to some of my friends for helping me out with the overall fic, and you guys, for the incredible amount of follows, favorites, and reviews! Thank you all so much for reading :)

* * *

Robin loved those dresses. The ones Regina wore too tight, too fitting, so slimming in all the right places, dark and mysterious. He loved them. He missed them. He missed them so much, until now.

Though her back was turned, he could tell that the dress she wore was magnificent. He stood there for a moment dumbfounded, unable to walk all the way into her room. Just staring, the thief took all of her in. From shoulders to waist, down her backside, all the way to the deep red feathers that gathered at the floor. The queen, a seductress, all the more in her normal standing form. He could even feel the wickedness brew inside her, she had something up her sleeve, something schemed and daring.

The door clicked shut behind him as he leaned back, but she knew he was there anyway, he didn't have to make a sound. She was expecting him, of course.

"I hope you're wearing undergarments now, your majesty, wouldn't want to be indecent."

Regina's reaction was little to nothing. She was just shy of a little surprised at his threat, though she expected it, the whole spiel of what she did. Good. She hoped that he was mad, she wanted him to bring that anger so he could ravish her in the most delicious, addictive way.

"Who are you to tell me what is and what isn't indecent, _thief_?" she retorted thickly.

The way the words rolled off her lips already had Robin's heart pounding. The air was suddenly warmer, heavier, clotted with humidity. He rolled up his sleeves, dauntlessly taking a step forward. "Well I'm not the one who gave _lace underwear_ to my son," he clucked. He couldn't help but to be a little irritated at that. But something in the back of his mind told him that her motherly nature would let herself present such an adultery thing to a young child. She definitely had some tricks up her sleeve, that's what made the queen so fearful in the first place, you never know what she could do to you.

But oh, Robin wanted to know what she had in store for him. He wanted to feel her lips on him, tracing patterns along his skin, biting and nipping her way down to where he wanted her most.

Regina cackles at this, "you should know me already my dear, that I like to play little games. Create _illusions_. It was just a teddy bear in his eyes, so close your mouth."

Robin closed his jaw slowly, shocked that she would use magic to trick him and his son, but it was clever, and he supposed magic did have some good uses. He was also bemused that she could sense his reaction without looking at him.

"So, Robin of Locksley," she continued, her voice dropping tantalizingly to a lower level, "what are you doing here in the confines of the Evil Queen?"

He took another step forward, "I'm not here for the Evil Queen, I'm here for _just_ the queen. Not evil, never evil. Regina." Regina hesitated, her heart warming and pounding against her ribcage. Her heart swelled as second chances poured from his lips. He truly believed that she had changed, and not only that, but he would stand by her as well.

"...with evil queen clothing -" Robin continued, and he noticed the small smile that formed at the corner of her mouth. "- _clothing_," he finished, "that accentuates every beautiful aspect of the woman I love most."

They both freeze in panic, Robin couldn't believe what came out of his mouth, but it was true. He couldn't deny it.

"You - you love me?" Regina turned to him.

Her eyes were filled with wonder, brimming with tears. Happiness caked her skin that felt so tingly, so right. She knew he meant it but she had to ask, she needed reassurance, because nobody could love Regina Mills, could they?

It was if time had stilled and the air had froze. Robin ignored every glorious detail of how the black dress hugged her figure and focused directly on the woman's face, her eyes bleeding into his own. The dress didn't matter anymore, no, the woman inside of it did. _She_ was what he loved and _she_ was his happy ending. No amount of leather or lace could match up to that.

He moved closer to her, "I do," taking her face in his hands, smashing his lips to her own in a sudden kiss he didn't exactly permit. The way she smiled into the kiss had Robin's heart soaring, so he moved his mouth with hers more fiercely, slipping his tongue into her mouth to which she greeted enticingly.

He pulled back after a moment, nose brushing against hers as they were both out of breath, "do I get to have you now?"

She bit his lip roughly, sucking it between her teeth. Humming, she pushed him towards the nearest wall, "not quite yet, outlaw, but I must ask," she drawled intoxicatingly, his back hitting the wall with a thud, her hand right over his heart, "do you like the dress?"

Regina took a couple steps back, letting her thief drink her in. He almost felt stunned against the wall as if he couldn't move from his spot, and for a split second he thought she was using magic on him, but he was unconditionally in shock. She looked magnificent, like a sculpture or painting too precious to sell. A goddess in human form, and she was all his.

She had her hands on her hips and her head raised high like the queen she was, her chest rising and falling madly, and she could see the effect it had on him. She looked from Robin's eyes to the swelling in his pants then back again, straining to not let the moan escape past her red painted lips.

"I think you do," her voice back to a sultry tone that Robin could just simply get lost in. She sauntered towards him menacingly, her eyes blackening, swirling with lust and hunger. He supposed he was to get a little bit of the evil queen along with the dress, and he wasn't complaining.

Her mouth was at the side of his head in an instant, her lips brushing against his earlobe. He shuddered at the hot breath against his neck, the rousing scent of her hair and perfume, her lips upon his skin. "How could you steal from me, _thief_?" she threatened. Robin's brow furrowed, a quizzical look spread across his features. "How could you take," she continued on, her words dripping from her lips so slowly it hurt, "loot, _pilfer_, from a queen?"

This was her game, waiting along for the right moment to pounce and attack. For the reason to mask her features as the evil queen she once was again, and he could tell she was out to play, so he'd play right back.

"You're not going to find anything on me, your majesty," he countered, the stubble scratching along her cheek sending shockwaves down her spine, but she stayed composed. She tsked, nails raking against the material of his shirt, "is that so?"

Robin bit back a groan as her hands roamed his body, her fingers lingering over his belt. "Don't lie to me, thief, do you know what happens to those who cross the queen?"

He lets out a low moan, a hand moving to her back to pull her flush against him. He chuckled lowly at her gasp that she masked quickly, but not quick enough. "Do they get punished?" he asked, nose to nose with the queen who locked her jaw tightly.

Though Regina was a good few inches shorter than him in heels, she was still startling and intimidating, her eyes piercing daggers into him. "Clever, Locksley, I'll give you that," Regina started, "but where are your manners?" she threatened immediately, her power briskly returning.

Robin swallowed hard. "I do not beg."

Regina's smirk grew from ear to ear, "wrong answer."

She breathed into his lips and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, not letting him kiss her just yet before ripping him from the wall and throwing him onto the bed. He landed on his forearms with a knee raised, and she shoved him back down when he tried to move to seize her lips.

"Outlaws don't get kisses when punished," Regina said, "though they do get to watch," she noted, finger pointing into the air as she advanced towards him again. Her hand clutched at his shirt, the other grabbing him at the jaw like she did so many days ago when she was only giving him a little taste of the evil queen. "But not touch."

Her sharp nails clawed down his neck, trailing angry red lines down his already red and heated chest. She plucked the buttons on his shirt one by one until she shoved the material off his shoulders. Sucking on her lower lip she hummed with approval, her dark eyes scanning his chiseled torso to which she scratched at with need. Robin quivered beneath her touch, his eyes swallowing her up. Pushing off of him, she took a step back, his eyes following her every movement, mouth open with desire.

The queen unbuttoned her cloak that duos as part of her dress, billowing to the floor. She stood before him with a crystal beaded corset and tight leather pants, the inside of her legs detailed with fishnet material. Robin could see her thighs just perfectly in the dim moonlight and he was in awe.

Kicking off her heels, she stalked towards him and Robin sat up, neck strained upwards to look at his queen. She shoved apart his legs and moved her hands up to her hair to let it down, tousles of curls spilling over her shoulders. She inched closer to him and in a swift movement, grabbed at his neck nearly hard enough to choke and forced his eyes to look up at her.

"Give me back what you stole, thief," she growled, her lip curled in an intimidating scowl. His hands flew to her hips that were etched out so perfectly in leather, god, how he loved it. She immediately swatted his hands away and pushed him onto the bed without warning. "You don't get to touch," Regina reminded him again, magicking black rope into her hands as she clambered onto his hips to straddle him firmly, "until you give me back what you took."

"Regina, I - ah -"

Regina pulled his arms up roughly above his head to tie to the bed post, "it's '_your majesty_'," she snarled, knotting the rope tightly around his wrists. "Your majesty," Robin strained beneath the aching in his jeans and the pain in his wrists, "what exactly is it that I stole?"

She smiled smugly, shoving off her leather pants and kicking them off the side of the bed, dark lace pooling around her hips. Straddling him again, she ground her hips into his, a groan from the thief vibrated down his whole body. Regina slapped her hands down on each side of his head, looming over him with parted lips to his ear, "you tell me."

Robin groaned both in pain and frustration. He tried to grind his hips up to hers to gain more friction, but she pushed up and out of the way. She chuckled darkly at this, his frustration feeding her fire.

He had no idea what he was getting into, and now, her pressing questions had him dumbfounded. He couldn't even think straight, his thoughts scattered and dispersed as he looked at her still suspended above him. When she arched her back, her ass was in clear view as she nipped her way down his jawline, biting and sucking roughly on the bone. Robin jerked his arms to touch her, feel her, take her for his own, but he couldn't, damn her. Regina smiled into his hot skin at his attempt to escape the bounds, a thrill on her part.

She moved her swollen lips up to the tattoo that rested just below the bindings. She kissed the ink gently, only to bite and suck on it violently, marking him as hers. Her tongue soothed the skin afterwards, lips brushing against the lion that deemed him her soulmate.

"You're an evil woman," he breathed, pressing his head further into the pillow. The queen sat up and pouted, "and you're a criminal."

Her hands traveled up her thighs, fondling the edges of her panties, slowly pulling them down and back up again. She brought a hand up to the top of her corset, pushing it down towards her naval that made her breath hitch and shudder. A moan slipped out when her fingers found her clit. Her teeth made their way to her lip to bite down hard, her eyes lowering, locking with her outlaw as she began to pleasure herself. God, she was wet, and Robin could tell when her fingers became slick with arousal.

"_You__'__re_ criminal," he rasped beneath her, the need for her becoming too strong, his cock throbbing madly in his jeans. Regina saw that he was struggling as she touched herself, but paid no mind to tending to his needs. She only pulled out her hand to shove aside the lace to put two fingers inside, curling against her contracting walls. She massaged her hips against him again, urging him to tell her, "what did you _take_, my dear thief?"

His eyes were too clouded, his voice nonexistent, paralyzed to the core. No words left his mouth, her teasing unbelievably taking control of him. He needed release and he needed it fast. Trying to focus, he attempted to think what, what could he have stolen? He had to shut out her moans as her hand moved more quickly now, torturing him with no remorse.

"The bonds will break when you guess right," she breathed, her hips moving in time with her fervent hand, thighs clutching to him.

His breath was nearly as quick as hers, his mind searching for answers, until she steadied herself with her hand on his chest, over his heart.

"Is it your heart m'lady?" he managed to ask, and as soon as he did, the ropes disappearing from his reddening hands. Regina stopped her movements and her mouth hung open with shock. Robin sat up quickly beneath her, a hand in fistfuls of her hair, the other over her own, pushing and guiding her to her climax. She let out a vulnerable whimper, brows knitted together as he came to be face to face with his queen. "Because if so," he started lowly, removing her fingers to suck and lick clean, "I'm never giving it back."

She recoiled in his touch, melting into him completely. Her mask falters and Robin takes control as fast as he can, rolling her onto her back and taking things into his own accord. He took her wrists and pushed them above her head, holding them down so she wouldn't escape. She squirmed beneath him, bucking her hips to him to touch her.

Robin mirrored the smirk that danced upon her lips mere seconds ago, running his hand down her corseted chest, pulling her hips into him. She looked up at him with wonder, enjoying the way he played with her as she him, his anger and lust pouring out of him.

"Kiss me," she breathed, begged almost. She needed his lips on hers before she lost it completely.

In seconds his lips crashed against hers and it seemed like he needed them too. It was all tongue and wetness and magic as he massaged his lips against her own. He pulled against her lips, tugging at her lower one, dragging teeth against them agonizingly slow. He captured and swallowed a moan that rose from the base of her throat.

His grip loosened on her wrists and Regina took a course of action that wasn't particularly granted. She brought a hand down to cup him abruptly, devouring a choked moan that had both of them reeling. Flipping him back over she vehemently undid his jeans and took his length in her hands.

"That's -" Robin strained, "- not fair."

"Oh, but I don't play fair," she purred, lazily pumping him, "besides, wouldn't you like the queen's mouth on you?"

He couldn't possibly answer. Yes, he did, but he also wanted to flip her back over and fuck her senseless, her long and tormenting strokes driving him to the brink of insanity. He wanted everything all at once, and when her lips closed around his head, sucking him hard and letting go with a pop, there wasn't a thought in his brain as it was full of pure elation.

"Regina . . ." he trailed off, unable to form coherent sentences when her swollen red lips sucked and kissed him.

He helped her pull her hair to one side before she licked him from base to tip, her dark eyes meeting his. She was killing him slowly, a sedated burn that lingered for hours, keeping him restless and tense to no end. Her tongue flicked beneath the underside of his tip before leaving open-mouth kisses down and up again.

She kept his legs still beneath her, but he couldn't help but to buck his hips in time with her mouth wrapping around his cock completely, taking him in all the way. It only took a few long strokes and rolls of her tongue to nearly send him off the edge, and he held back just enough so he could guide her head back up to kiss him. While keeping the kiss intact he turned her back over, parting her lips with his tongue to which she hungrily attacked with her own. A hand slithered up to grab her wrists to place them back above her head, and this time, much more firmly that there would be no escape again.

Leaving her lips breathlessly, he moved towards her legs, pushing them apart, fingers kneading the flesh of her thighs. He placed a kiss to her soaking panties, hooking his fingers around the band to tug them down. He kept a hand at her wrists, the force strong as she began to struggle against him.

Regina's eyes rolled to the back of her head, nearly seeing stars already as his lips closed around her clit. The stubble on his jaw was all to much, scraping against her thighs deliciously. She wished she could grab at him, fist her hands in his hair, leave scrapes and scratches down his back, but he was only returning the lovely favor of her game. The thought ticked in her mind that supposedly this was fair, and with his mouth eagerly attacking the pulsing between her thighs, she wasn't complaining.

She let him ravish her as he took one of her legs to prop on his shoulder so he could get a better angle. Her head dug into the pillow and she saw colors when she squeezed her eyes shut so hard that she was sure she'd be blind afterward. His tongue moved further down to her opening, pushing it in and out, slowly fucking her to oblivion.

"Robin -" whatever Regina intended to say was entirely lost as he quickened his pace, all her focus on the intense pleasure that was building in her core.

He stopped then, an angry whimper forced into the pillow when he flipped her over onto her stomach. The thief moved expertly, removing his jeans and underwear and flinging them wherever he pleased in anticipation of jerking her hips backward, thumbs digging into her ass, fingers mapping out the ties of her corset.

"You have no idea," he said breathlessly, mouth close to ear as his weight kept her down, "how long I've waited," he pulled at the strings, tightening and constricting, making it even harder for her to breath, but she only moaned in response, "to have you."

He loosened the strings on the queen, pulling the corset apart and unhooking it, letting her skin breathe and her lungs contract fully. Robin was in awe of the beauty of the woman before her. He ran his hands over her arms, shoulders, down the dip in her back and up again. The feel of her ribcage expanding and contracting rapidly had him want her even more.

"My queen," he whispered, leaning over to brush the hair out of her eyes. Regina smiled, pushing up onto her elbows and knees, "my thief."

Their lips met passionately, all the love and hope pouring out of them completely. They moved together slowly, light bites and whispers were exchanged before Robin slid his hands under her ribs to massage her breasts which broke the kiss when she cried out. Her nipples were hard and sensitive, shooting shockwaves up and down her front that made her whole body buzz.

"Robin, I need you," she said breathlessly, her nose in the junction of his neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply. He chuckled at this, "ah, so the queen begs?"

Her smile faltered, hand clutching his bicep with nails piercing the skin, "I'll take my heart back," she rasped.

"Oh, I'm wounded," he joked, a laugh lodged in his throat when she rubbed her ass against his hard erection, her wetness coating him already. Her nails dragged along his arm, nearly breaking skin, "you will be if you don't fuck me, outlaw."

Robin obliged with a bite to her shoulder, positioning himself at her entrance. A series of expletives tumbled out of the thief's mouth, Regina attempting to retain an "oh, god" failed to do so when he slid all the way in to the hilt.

He pulled all the way out and back in multiple times, perfectly filling her each time. Fingers entwined with the bed sheets, knuckles turning white as he began to thrust into her at a fast, more even pace.

This was their first time fully giving themselves to each other. It was all skin on skin, labored breaths and sweat, and it was utterly perfect. Regina sucked on her lip as he took her from behind, moaning deeply as he pulled her legs apart more to get a better angle. She choked on his name when he hit a sweet spot, warmth flowing through her veins.

Robin grasped at her hair and tugged, her neck beautifully exposed in the night light. She pulled away just so he could yank her hair back again, the pain so exhilarating Robin thought she had a little obsession for it and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Robin," she groaned, pushing herself against him, "fuck me harder," she demanded hoarsely.

He pushed into her slowly, growling at her words, how provocative and so insanely hot they were coming from the queen. Craving to touch her more, he palmed her ass with one hand before the sound of a smack echoed through the room. Her scream was choppy through vigorous thrusts, pumping in and out of her hastily.

He pulled her up by her hair, moaning his name as she sat on top of him, her back against his chest both stuck together with a thin sheen of sweat. Pushing her hair to one side of her neck, Robin tasted her, her skin salty yet sweet on his tongue as he kissed along her shoulder.

The new angle had Regina soaring, her grinding and rolling her hips on top of him in time with his thrusts, he pounded into her, it was all this and heaven too.

Her breasts bounced as he went harder, his hands finding them and squeezing, her own on top of his as she rode him. "Robin," she breathed again, the corner of her mouth hovering over his, "I love you."

She opened her eyes when she realized they had been closed in ecstasy the whole time, finding his own bearing down into hers. A hand went to his jaw and pulled him in for a searing kiss, and it was all too much. Regina felt herself coming undone, clenching around him she came. _Hard_.

Grabbing onto his arms as she nearly collapsed, she arched her back into him. Her thighs shook and there were spots in her vision but it was blissful. She clutched onto him as she road out her orgasm, only for Robin to be close behind. He held her waist tightly as he came, spilling himself inside of her. He buried his head into her neck, holding each other until the sweat on their skin cooled.

They stayed together like that for a short moment before Robin gently laid Regina down and him following, rolling over onto his side so he could see her. He cupped her cheek with his hand, a smile filling his palm. She looked at the lion tattoo and inched up to kiss it softly.

"Sorry I -"

Robin silenced her with a kiss, "it's okay, I loved it." Regina smiled into him and brought him close so she could lay her head on his chest. They fit perfectly together, and it was fate at that.

The thief enjoyed her company in the cool night, her body practically glowing as he traced erratic patterns on her back. With or without the dress, she was beautiful. And Robin knew this wouldn't be the last time something like this would happen, but he knew what she liked, what made her feel nothing but pure elated happiness, and he would keep her there forever.

He looked at the dresser across from her bed, a thin vase holding one single rose that he had given her. His hand found hers on his chest and she snuggled more into him, sleep taking over her form.

Robin rubbed her hand, one that has conjured magic, killed thousands of people, and ripped out hearts. But also one that held him, held his heart with warmth and love. One that he wanted to hold onto and never let go, so she fell asleep in his arms with fingers intertwined until a bright morning dawn broke above the horizon.


End file.
